The Dark Angel
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: Nota Importante sobre el Fic.
1. Default Chapter

****

The Dark Angel.

Cap.1: "**El Comienzo**" 

*

*

Hey chicos, esto se me acaba de ocurrir y bueno, **Apuestas** y **Que Escenita** ya hasta me sé el final (me van a matar por el de Escenita) y es lo mismo para **Dos Últimos Deseos**, así que al fin y al cabo las únicas historias que tengo que inventar son **GUESS...** y **La Estrella del Crepúsculo...**, añadiéndose ésta a la lista. No se me va a hacer tan pesado... 

He, Gambler, te aviso al tiro. ¿los personajes? Muy OOC a veces, pero tendrán de lo suyo muchas veces. Ok? Los ( ) soy yo, como todos los que me conocen ya sabrán.

Enjoy.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

- Pronto llegaremos, Ying Fa.- dijo una jovencita de cabellos largos y grises, casi plateados, de tez de porcelana, sin llegar al pálido. Sus ojos centelleaban de alegría, mientras se afirmaba de su acompañante por la cintura.

- lo sé.- dijo en un susurro la otra chica, al mando de la motocicleta negra que iba a toda velocidad por la carretera. Se notaba de cabello corto, de color castaño claro. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros y encima una polera sin manga de color rosa pálido, con una chaqueta simple sobre ella, también de color negro. Sobre sus ojos llevaba unos lentes de sol negros que cubrían sus ojos.

Ni siquiera una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente. 

__

Y aquí estoy al final. Siguiendo algo que ni siquiera sé si será real. Pero al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que perder...

Tengo 19 años. Mi vida no es una la vida típica de cualquier chica de mi edad. Puede decirse que he vivido más de lo que cualquier chica normal ha vivido en mis años. 

Si alguna vez, tuve una familia no lo sé. Nunca conocí a mis padres ni sé si tuve algún hermano. Sé que mi madre lucho por mí. Me pregunto si alguna vez pensó nuevamente en mí o si me olvidó en cuanto dejo el hospital y a mí en manos de Itashi. 

Fui creada genéticamente por el gobierno, una corporación llamada Reed. Eramos muchos. La mayoría nacíamos directamente en aquel hospital. Otros llegaban a los tres o cuatro años. Soy de la serie X-5. 

No tengo hermanos de sangre. Ni madre. Ni padre.

No tengo un nombre dado por mi madre.

Yo soy X-452. 

Y el nombre que me di es Sakura Kinomoto.

A los nueve años, yo y otros chicos de los X-5 escapamos de las manos de Itashi. Entonces huimos cada uno por su lado. La cuidad está destruida después de la guerra. La guerra donde la electricidad y modernidad colapsó. El racismo fue el pic. Todo el mundo estaba en contra de quien no fuera de los suyos. El mundo normal que se conocía en Japón se dividió en bandos. 

Desde entonces lo único que he hecho es correr, esconderme de Itashi, buscar a mis hermanos. 

Pensaba que todo mejoraría cuando lo encontrara. Pero no fue así. Nuevamente estoy huyendo de ciudad en ciudad.

Cuando escapamos, una de las doctoras de Reed me ayudó. Me contó de mi madre, de cómo lucho por mí, pero aún así no pudo hacer nada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente me haría Itashi.

Nunca la vi. 

Entonces esa mujer me sacó de Hokkaido. Y llegué a Tokyo. Desde entonces he buscado a mis hermanos, pero, ja!, al parecer Itashi nos enseñó bien. No he podido encontrar a ninguno.

Cuando decidí instalarme, alquilé un apartamento escondido en las ruinas de un edificio, pagándole a un policía para que no nos echaran del lugar. Ella se transformó en mi mejor amiga, y una hermana. La atípica Tomoyo Daidouji. Aunque claro, cómo puedo llamarla a ella atípica si yo he sido mejorada por la ciencia, tengo súper velocidad, sé todas las artes marciales que hay, tengo el conocimiento de estrategias, sé pelear, tengo una visión mejorada, y agilidad incrementada gracias al ADN de felino que hay en mi sangre. 

Todo un espécimen.

Nos enseñaron y nos convirtieron en el soldado perfecto. Sin sentimientos. Pero nosotros hicimos hermanos. Porque todos queríamos saber que más había detrás de esas enormes rejas...

Itashi nos sigue buscando para devolvernos a Reed. Muchos del mercado negro darían una buena suma de dinero para añadirme a sus ventas. 

Pan de cada día.

Pero mi vida tomó un nuevo rumbo cuando cumplí los dieciocho años. Desde las sombras pase a tener una vida llena de Fiestas, Pasión, aun más Peleas, Peligro, Adrenalina, Amistad, Peleas de Pandillas, Pistolas, Autos, Sexo... 

Y de ¿Amor?

Cómo es que un soldado hecho para matar y luchar sienta amor? Nos enseñaron a no tener corazón y ahora resulta que yo tengo uno? Donde está? Jamás supe que lo tenía.

Pero sí ha pasado. Porque nunca nos rendimos.

Porque siempre creí que debía haber algo más. 

Ahora voy hacia Hong Kong en busca de aquello que se me ha perdido. Porque es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan para aferrarme a esta vida. Jamás lo necesite y ahora heme aquí, en busca de unos hermosos ojos ámbares.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Tengo 19 años. A los nueve escape de Reed, una organización del gobierno, hecha para crear soldados genéticamente. Escape con unos cuantos de mis hermanos. Sigo esperando que un día podamos reunirnos y decir "¿que tal?" sin seguir huyendo de Itashi. Conocí a Tomoyo Daidouji quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y ahora me sigue en mi búsqueda.

La búsqueda y huida que comenzó a los nueve años y que aún no termina.

Esta es mi historia.

- el gran Tokyo de Cristal...- susurró a la nada una jovencita de cabellos cortos y castaños claros de dieciocho años. Iba en una motocicleta negra y sus ropas eran del mismo tono oscuro.

Cuando se sacó las gafas que llevaba la gran noche dejo ver unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Sin mirar a la gente que le miraba, la chica puso nuevamente en marcha la motocicleta y se dirigió a uno de los edificios casi en ruinas por la parte delantera. Entró las escaleras con la motocicleta a su lado, como si no pesara una pluma y subió cinco pisos sin cansarse en lo más mínimo.

Entrando a la puerta 32, una joven de su edad pero de cabellos grises y ojos amatistas salió a la puerta. Cuando la vio apenas y se quedó en la puerta.

La primera joven entró con la motocicleta siguiendo a la segunda chica.

- Hey, Boo.- le dijo la chica amatista, mientras se dirigía a un sofá y una tele pequeña. Tomó una caja de helado que tenía una cuchara dentro y se acomodó en el asiento.

- Hey, Tomoyo.- dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas. La tal Tomoyo comenzó a observar el problema mientras la otra chica dejaba la motocicleta en uno de los cuartos de atrás. Cuando la chica volvió se dejo caer a su lado cansadamente. 

- Que tal?.- le preguntó Tomoyo sin mirarla.

- Bien. Ya conoces a Hen. Siempre se le ocurre mandarme al sector ocho o siete sabiendo que vivimos en el dos.

- Desgraciado.- Murmuró Tomoyo. Entonces le ofreció la caja de helado a su compañera y una cuchara salida de la nada. la chica aceptó su invitación con gusto.

- Sí.- Dijo simplemente la chica esmeralda mientras lamía la cuchara con helado. 

Tomoyo esta vez miró a su compañera con extrañeza.- Ya, escúpelo.

La otra chica casi deja caer la cuchara de sorpresa.- ¿Escupo qué? 

- lo que te molesta Sak.- Le indicó Tomoyo.- Jamás eres tan callada, Sakura.

- Nah, alucinas Tomoyo. Lo que si me molesta es...

Tomoyo dio un semi salto.- Sabía que te molestaba algo!

- Sí, sí. Harry quiere más yenes para la estadía, ese perro.

- Sak, esas palabras...

- Tomoyo, lo es. Espero que le siga gustando mi café de cada mañana.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente. Tomoyo la miro con cara de espanto y luego estalló en risa. Uniéndose Sakura a los momentos.

- Eres mala.- Le dijo Tomoyo más afirmando que preguntándole.

- Sí, maldita sea que lo soy.- le respondió Sakura con risa entrecortada. Entonces unas luces alumbraron desde afuera hacia las cortinas negras y ambas hicieron silencio. La única luz en la habitación era la de la televisión y había que admitir que no era mucha.- Shhh.

- ¿crees que...?.- comenzó Tomoyo asustada. Sakura cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo concentrándose en algo que Tomoyo no podía entender.

- Ya se fue. Era sólo un vigilante.- le calmó Sakura dándole una preciosa sonrisa.

- cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Tomoyo curiosa por las múltiples capacidades de su amiga, de la cual aún no conocía el secreto que guardaba con tanta vehemencia.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana tranquilamente.- las luces. Desaparecieron. Y esos estúpidos robots llamados vigilantes son simples máquinas que procesan lo que ven conectados a una central de policía.

- bastante sabes no Boo? 

- la tv.- explicó Sakura.- que hubo hoy en las noticias?

- la policía se pondrá mas pegote que nunca con los civiles y comunes.- comenzó Tomoyo mientras Sakura sacaba más del helado.- al parecer buscan los súper soldados de los que hablaban ese rumor y Yamazaki. 

- rumor?.- preguntó Sakura mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.

- soldados hechos genéticamente por una empresa pagada por el gobierno.- le respondió Tomoyo como si fuera lo más común del mundo.- Experimentos que mezclan nuestro ADN con lo mejor de los animales, los X-5.

- ah.- dijo Sakura en un suspiro ahogado.

- patrañas.- comentó Tomoyo mientras seguía observando la tv.

- claro.- dijo Sakura nuevamente esta vez observando el cielo a sus espaldas, recargándose en el sofá. "Itashi, sigues buscándonos?" pensó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos en una plegaria. 

- Boo, estás bien?

- sí, Tomoyo. Pero mañana llegaré tarde, tendré que hacer doble turno si queremos seguir en este piso...- suspiró finalmente Sakura cerrando los ojos y dejando la cuchara a un lado.

*

*

*

*

*

****

La noche siguiente.

*

Subió las escaleras con rapidez extraordinaria. Llegando a la terraza, la chica de atavíos negros dejo caer una firme cuerda al suelo y la enganchó firmemente en un fierro. De un gancho en su cintura ató el otro extremo de la cuerda. Algo parecido al benjii. Cuando se encontró lista, subió el pequeño borde de la terraza como si fuera a saltar al vacío.

Miró a la calle a sus pies y se puso unos lentes de color morado que iban afirmados por toda la cabeza. Con una sonrisa se lanzó al vacío.

Y se abalanzó en el aire con rapidez y en contra del viento acercándose a la terraza del otro edificio.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca soltó el gancho de su cintura y aterrizó como una pluma en la terraza.

Sacó algo de sus bolsillos, algo parecido a un palillo y poniéndolo dentro de la cerradura, la puertas e abrió sin problemas.

*

*

*

Estaba en los corredores de la ventilación. Sacando la tapa. Pudo ver el apartamento que debía saquear. 

Era bastante elegante, se notaba que era alguien de poder o de dinero. 

Dejo caer una cuerda delgada y descendió a él. Empezó a caminar con ligereza y cuidado, una agilidad y fineza casi gatuna, digna de una tigresa. 

Siguió avanzando, sus ojos verdes observando todo a su alrededor, sus sentidos al máximo de alerta y precaución. 

Entró a un extenso pasillo que daba a una pequeña vitrina al final, junto a una ventana y a unas cuantas puertas de habitaciones. Siguió caminando hasta la vitrina y en ella habían varias figurillas. Notable el valor del que debían ser.

Pero la chica esmeralda eligió una figura casi gastada de una diosa egipcia sentada.

"Hola, preciosa." Le digo la chica a la figura mientras sacaba la llave de la vitrina. Comenzó a guardarlas cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría. "Ah, mierda."

Se acerco sigilosamente al pasillo y asomó la cabeza para ver quien entraba. 

Pudo ver que primero entraba un chico joven, de su edad al parecer pero no podía asegurar si seguía de espaldas. Hablaba con dos hombres que parecían ser guardaespaldas. "Quién diablos será este tipo?" pensó. Entonces sintió que las voces se silenciaban. Unos pasos suaves se acercaban. "oh, simplemente esto hace mi día espectacular." Volvió a pensar.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y a avanzar con su típica delicadeza y precaución hacia la vitrina y la ventana.

Clic.

- No te muevas.- sonó una voz firme a sus espaldas. La chica comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente con tranquilidad. Entonces Sakura vio el rostro del chico.

Tenía la piel algo más morena que la de ella misma, ciertamente era mucho más alto que ella, su figura completamente formada por el ejercicio y Sakura no pudo evitar ni controlar que sus ojos recorrieran su pecho cubierto por una polera sin mangas verdes que marcaba uno y cada uno de sus músculos del pecho. (...) 

**__**

Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que nunca pense que era real

Quiero dejar ir este dolor que he sentido tanto tiempo

Borrar este dolor hasta que se haya ido

Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estoy cerca de algo real

Quiero encontrar algo que he querido todo el trayecto

Un lugar al que pertenecer...

Su rostro notaba decisión y no aceptaba contradicción, pero lo que capturó toda la atención de Sakura fueron sus ojos.

Unos ojos de color ámbar que como jamás había visto antes.

- Dime ¿Quién eres?.- le pregunto el chico mirándola directo a los ojos, penetrantemente. 

Sakura se sonrió.- can't do.- (no puedo hacerlo) le dijo en ingles, pensando que no le entendería. 

- then what are you doing on my house?.- (entonces, ¿que haces en mi casa?) preguntó el chico rompiendo su sonrisa. 

- enough of this shit, gotta go.- (Suficiente de esta mierda, me tengo que ir) dijo Sakura algo molesta, recuperando su sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

- detente.- le ordenó el chico, pero Sakura se dio vuelta y siguió corriendo hacia el ventanal, seguida por los dos guardaespaldas.- alto!.- les ordenó a ellos el chico.

Sakura saltó el espacio que le quedaba hacia el ventanal, hacia el vacío, esta vez sin cuerda ni nada. 

El chico se acerco al ventanal y observó donde estaba la terraza de los cinco primeros pisos. Ahí la chica caía como si hubiera saltado cinco escalones pequeños.

Ella dio vuelta el rostro y lo miró fijamente. Le sonrió suavemente, hechizándolo a su figura, antes de seguir corriendo la terraza y saltar al edificio del frente.

"¿Quien eres?" se preguntó el joven aun observando por donde se había ido la chica ladrona.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

HE!! Termine. Se me acaba de ocurrir hoy. Y bueno, ya casi termino el año escolar y quiero tener algo para hacer estos días que mi curso estará de parra... -_-U yo no pude ir... y si no la escribía ahora, se me iba a ir y.. Nah!.

Espero que les haya gustado. Para los que hayan visto Dark Angel, sí, de ahí salió algo de la idea, pero sólo el hecho de Manticore y Lidecker, y Max c/ Logan y ese rollo, pero es sólo una base y no tendrá ni voz ni pito en la historia algunas cosas. Sólo lo que se vio aquí, ok? (-_-U me preguntó si entendieron)

Un mensaje a Cerezo Astorya: JEJEJE YO TENGO EL CORTO DE KEROCHAN!!! Y TÚ NO!! LERO LERO!!! AJÁ AJA!! ... pero claro yo no tengo las demás... -_- me bajo toda la felicidad... no me retes en MSN!!! 

Vuestra fiel Servidora, 

Kassandra. (sí ese es mi verdadero nick, pero como ya estaba ocupado... quedó Kassandra L. K.) 

Chequeen mis otros fics ok???!!! -_-U es que ando depre y quiero leer rr por que me animan el día, bueno, la noche.

Ja NE!


	2. Nota Importante sobre el Fic

Bueno, no, no es ningún capítulo atrasadisimo de mi historia presente. Vengo a anunciar, tal como hizo mi neechan Cerezo Astorya, que ambas hemos decidido dejar la comunidad Susurros de la Musa, lo que nos lleva a quitar nuestros fics de la cuenta en fanfiction.

Como sea, vengo a decir que este fic una vez quitado, será subido y actualizado en mi cuenta personal en unos días o semanas... en fin, dejaré este mensaje como aviso un tiempo, y luego quitaré definitivamente el fic. Una penita perder los reviews que tengo aqui pero luego llegarán otros n.nU

Ya eso es todo, espero que sigan leyendo en mi cuenta personal xD los esperó allá.

Sai jan.

__

_Kassandra L. K._


End file.
